<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laws of Attraction by Pudgiewinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434624">Laws of Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgiewinkle/pseuds/Pudgiewinkle'>Pudgiewinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, city AU, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgiewinkle/pseuds/Pudgiewinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannen Harst Is an overworked Lawyer in the big city.  His days consist of work, work and more work.  He longs to follow his passion of literature and history, but is stuck in the rut created by his family name.  How will he find his happiness in his suit and tie life?</p><p>Steve Leopard is a chaotic spirited man chasing after the all mighty dollar, living life like a tornado in a room full of panicked chickens.  His sassy nature gets him in more trouble then he's worth.  Will he find a sturdy life line to hold onto or will he continue to spin out of control?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gannen Harst &amp; Steve Leonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't sat down to write in over a year so bare with me as I remember how to do it.  Please enjoy!  Please let me know if you have any notes or comments I'd love to hear them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain beat down on the tin roof of the bus stop where Gannen managed to take cover in the sudden down pour.  He shook out his wet hair, pulling it out of his ponytail to wring out the remainder of the water before pulling it back again.  He realized with a grimace that his new suit was now ruined with mud and rain water.  He’d have to take it to the dry cleaner before the end of the day if he wanted to save it.  He pulled out his phone and called into the office.</p><p>It rang a little to long for Gannen’s liking before a man picked up the phone.  “RV speaking!” </p><p>He sighed “Reggie, please be more professional when picking up the company phone.  If it was someone else calling you'd get an earful.”</p><p>“I reckon I already am, boss.” he chuckled but went on “Whats up gus?”</p><p>Gannen sighed again “I’m calling to tell you I’m going to be late.  I got caught up in the storm and I’m waiting it out at a bus station.  I’ll call you again when I’m almost there.”</p><p>“Roger dodger!” </p><p>“Reggie you can’t sa-” Gannen was cut off as Reggie hung up the phone on him.  “Why did I hire this buffoon...he can barely answer the phone.” he mumbled to himself before putting his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>Gannen looked up and passed the tin roof of his cover to see the angry sky pouring down buckets on the city.  How long until it cleared up?  He was already behind schedule at work as it was, now he had a late start for the day.  He groaned,  reaching into his brief case and pulling out a pill bottle and popped one of the pills into his mouth and swallowed it dry.  He could feel one of his headaches forming.  He didn’t have time for that either.</p><p>Time was something Gannen was always running after. Time for work, time with friends and family, time for sleep...the list of things he didn’t have time for were endless.  He felt he was always running out of time.  It gave him an impending sense of panic, always.  He’d been to countless doctors for countless medications for this but not one could help.  He’d given up long ago, accepting that he was just going to feel this way the rest of his life.  Always running out of time.</p><p>He put out his hand into the rain, hoping for it to lighten up.  Still heavy.  Gannen wiped his hand on his chest and grumbled.  He’d have to stay late to catch up on his work tonight.  He could just suck it up and be wet for the rest of the day.  Did he have a change of clothes in the office?  Maybe he should just book it.  It seemed silly to get a taxi for just two blocks but now he was tempted.  He looked up again and the sky, seeing no end to the rain.</p><p>“Fuck it…” he looked into the street for the closest taxi and waved his hand.  Someone spotted him and began to pull to the side to let him in.  </p><p>When it pulled close enough Gannen ran up and quickly jumped in, readying to close the door.</p><p>“Hold that door!”  someone shouted before shooting into the cab head first.  </p><p>Gannen shouted in surprise as someone jumped into the taxi with him landing on his lap face first.  He held up his hands in protest.</p><p>“Thanks man,  I’m soaked!”  said a man.  He shot his head up and smiled, giving Gannen a wink.  </p><p>He was indeed soaked.  His long gray hair dripped at the ends as he wiped his face with his scarf, which was also wet.  He looked up at Gannen with steely blue eyes before leaning on the seat in front of him.  “Can you take me to Dis st. 168, thanks!”</p><p>“Excuse me!  This is my taxi I am not going there, I need to get to work.  Find your own cab!”  Gannen huffed, reaching to open the door.</p><p>“Nah man,  I need to get to work too, and I’m crazy late for my shift.”  the man said, wringing out his scarf without looking at Gannen.</p><p>Gannen’s jaw dropped.  This man was...how rude!  “Young man if you didn’t call the cab then it isn’t your cab so get out!”</p><p>“Hey, old boy, we’re sharing a cab now.  Did you see the rain out there?  I’m surprised this guy can even see out the window with these sheets.  We’ll just go together it’s fine.”</p><p>“No we will not share!  Your destination is across town, while mine is just down the street.  So I’ll say it again, get out and call another cab.”  Gannen reached for the door again, but the man placed his hand on his arm and shoved it away from the handle.</p><p>“Nah, nah.  If your place is just down the street I’ll just sit in the cab and wait for you to leave.  I ain’t going back out there if I don’t have to.  And see I don’t have to since I’m already here.  It’s fine just go on your way.  I’m just borrowing the cab for shelter until you get out.  Then its my cab, see?  Easy peasy.”  The man leaned back in his seat and relaxed with a smile as if he’d won this fight.</p><p>Gannen sputtered.  The man was right at this point, but Gannen didn’t like his attitude. “You can’t just-see here-” he went on, trying to make up an excuse to get this man out of his cab.  But at this point he was getting later and later for work and he just didn’t have time to fight a battle not worth fighting.  </p><p>The man looked at Gannen with a grin.  “See, easy peasy.”</p><p>Gannen frowned, holding out a finger but paused.  Was this worth fighting over?  He sighed.  “Fine.  Whatever.” he grumbled, looking to the driver.  “Tiny ave.  278 please.  Then take this gentlemen where he needs to go.”</p><p>The cabby nodded and started driving.  He glanced back at his mirror with an irritated smile.</p><p>The drive down the two blocks went on in silence.  Gannen to irritated to speak, while the man just smiled on, looking out his side of the window.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Gannen pulled out his wallet and paid his portion on the fair before opening his door to leave.</p><p>“Hold up,” said the man, pulling something out of his pocket and placing it in Gannens hand.  “Something for your trouble.” he said with a wink.</p><p>“Er...mmm...thank you.”  Gannen didn’t look at it and shoved it into his suit pocket.  He stepped out of the cab and ran to the door, pushing open the wooden door and running inside.</p><p>The cab drove off with the man in it, not looking back.  </p><p>Gannen sighed, brushing off as much water as he could before looking around the main lobby.</p><p>“You made it!”  shouted a gruff voice.  Gannen looked up to see Reggie standing out the front desk, his uniform just as disheveled as usual. He waved frantically leaving the desk and running up to Gannen with a towel in hand.  “Boy is it raining cats n’ dogs out there.  Surprised you made it without running into a poodle” he said with a shit eating grin.</p><p>Gannen groaned but took the towel, wiping himself off as best he could before handing it back to Reggie.  “Do we have any one waiting?”</p><p>“Oh yeah we got loads and loads!” Reggie said.</p><p>Gannen’s heart dropped “What?!” he hissed.</p><p>Reggie chuckled “I’m just joshing ya, we got no one waiting.  Everyone is probably put off by the rain.”</p><p>He glared at Reggie before heading up the stairs to his office.</p><p> </p><p>Once Gannen closed his door he relaxed a little.  He looked around his office smiling at the order of it all.  Everything had a place and everything was in its place.  He walked over to his desk, pulling out his chair and sat with an audible ‘oof’.  The day had just started but he was already exhausted just from getting here.  He opened up his laptop and stared.  He had so many cases to work on, picking which one to start with was always a challenge.  They were all important and personable to his clients, all asking for his help as a lawyer, all hoping for a miracle.</p><p>He leaned back again, pinching his nose, feeling another headache coming on.</p><p>Gannen reached into his pocket and felt around, feeling the card the man from the taxi had given him.  He pulled it out curiously.</p><p>‘Cirque du Freak’</p><p>“Cirque du...freak?” he flipped the card over seeing a name.  ‘Steve Leopard’  was written in bold letters on the back.  Was that the mans name?  He flipped the card back over.  ‘Good for one free dinner’</p><p>“Hmm…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really have no excuse for how long this chapter took me.  Lack of motivation and busy at work.  It is also very short, which I am sorry for, but trying to get back into writing for this fandom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office was filed with furious typing with Gannen busy at work on one of his cases.  This one was a custody battle.  There had been evidence of the mother being abuse towards the child, so it should have been simple.  However, the mother had hired one of the shadiest lawyers Gannen had ever come across.  Morgan James.  He had no morals, taking any case as long as the money was right.  Gannen wasn’t even sure if he cared if he won or not, just as long as he got in on the action.  He couldn’t figure him out at all, he seemed to pick clients he knew were dirty just for the thrill of it. That man had no honor to him, he was one of those lawyers who just chased the money.  </p><p>Gannen leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.  He couldn’t really judge him though.  He was only in law because thats what his family pushed him to do.  So in a way, he was in it for the money as well.  He tried to distract himself from that truth by doing his best to win for the clients he thought most needed his help.  If he could stick to an honor code he wouldn’t feel so bad for getting into law for the wrong reasons.</p><p>The door burst open, Reggie taking up most of the doorway.  “Teas on!”</p><p>“Thank you I was just thinking of making some.”  Gannen said, standing from his desk.</p><p>“No wonder, you’re still chilled from the rain, I bet!”  Reggie carefully poured a cup for Gannen, only spilling a little on the tray.  “These damn hands...”he whispered.</p><p>“You’re doing much better these days.  That new medication must be helping the tremors better then the last.”  Gannen took the cup gratefully and took a sip gingerly.  It was hot.</p><p>“Aye, last ones made me madder then a hatter on a Wednesday.  I’m glad.”</p><p>Gannen nodded, taking another sip.  “Anything that helps; you were sure to bill your insurance this time, right?  We don’t want another surprise bill coming along.”</p><p>Reggie chuckled.  “I did, thanks.”  taking a sip of his own tea that smelled suspiciously of a pleasanter plant, but Gannen wouldn’t say anything as long as he could do his job.  Well, most of his job...okay, well as long as he’s nice it’ll be fine, right?</p><p>He nodded, taking another sip of his tea.  Gannen closed his laptop for the time and just enjoyed his tea.  If he could say anything about Reggie, its that he did make a mean cup of coffee and a delightful pot of tea.  He had this sense about natural things.  He could really tell Reggie cared about doing things right by nature, even in how he made a cup of tea.  He was always sure to serve it the way it was supposed to, not cutting corners and heating it up just to be hot.  He steeped it just right and never added sugar unless Gannen asked for a cube.  Maybe thats why he kept him around.  He was disorganized, a slob at his work station and didn’t quite understand proper hygiene; but he cared more then anyone else he knew.  So he did just fine in his office.</p><p>Gannen took another sip of his tea before placing it back on its saucer and setting it on the table.  “Whats say we go out to lunch today?  It doesn’t look like anyones coming in today.  I got this coupon this morning for this place down on Dis street.  It says dinner but I’m sure any meal will do.”  he pulled out the card and showed it to Reggie.</p><p>Reggie took a good hard look at the card, turning it upside down and round, almost inspecting it for something.  He stared at the name for a long time.  “Cirque du Freak” he mumbled with a bit of a grin.  “Are you sure you wanna go there, mate?”</p><p>Gannen looked from his glasses.  “Well, yes.  Why?”</p><p>Reggie shrugged.  “Just didn’t take you for the type sa’ll.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow, not quite sure what that meant.  “Wha-”</p><p>“Sa’llright, I’ll get us an uber right quick.  Rains lightened up so shouldn’t be hard.”  Reggie stood and walked to the door of the office, chuckling to himself.</p><p>Gannen looked down at the card again, confused.  “What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“Dinner and a show!”  Reggie said as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Gannen was now very confused, but finished his tea in silence contemplation.<br/>______________________</p><p> </p><p>Reggie still didn’t say anything to Gannen as they rode in the back of the uber.  He just whistled to himself, flexing his hands over his knees. </p><p>“Reggie,  can you expla-”</p><p>“We’re here!”  reggie shot out of the car and raced over to Gannens side to open the door for him.  “You’re majesty!”  he bowed dramatically.</p><p>Gannen got out in a huff, walking purposefully towards the building.</p><p>He looked up to see the sign Cirque Du Freak written in neon letters.  The building itself looked very grand.  With pillars beside the entrance it gave off a very historic Greek vibe, very romantic.  Gannen suddenly felt very uneasy walking into this place.  Something told him he shouldn’t be here.</p><p>“Come on!” Reggie pushed an arm through Gannens and began to pull him along.</p><p>Gannen, not one to look unnerved followed along, not giving his unease away in the slightest.  </p><p>Before they even entered the building, a very tall, strong woman stood before the door.  She wore a classic black suit without the tie, unbuttoned low enough just to show the hints of breast, but just high enough that you knew he intentions was comfort, not to allure.  Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, a small tuft of hair in her bangs falling in front of her eyes, which she tucked back behind her ear.</p><p>She gave a very mean look to the two, Reggie seeming perfectly at ease in the situation.  Gannen feeling hunted by her very eyes.  She gave them the once over before stepping aside.  “don’t cause trouble.”</p><p>Gannen had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and was now afraid of entering, but Reggie had a firm grip on his arm and pulled him in.</p><p>Once inside the dimly lit room Gannens eye adjusted to the low light, details finally coming in.</p><p>His mouth dropped in horror.  All around him were scantly clad gentlemen and ladies.</p><p>This was a strip club.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>